


better have said it (and I clearly wanna let it start)

by sandpapersnowman



Series: the Kick-Ass/Neighbors crossover nobody asked for [2]
Category: Kick-Ass (2010), Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Chris is pretty comfortable with the fraternity. If you told him a year ago he'd be joining a frat andthriving, he would have laughed his ass off and told you to get out of his face.Scoonie is happy, though.





	better have said it (and I clearly wanna let it start)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stefonzolesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/gifts).



> title bastardized from the wombats' [Greek Tragedy](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/greektragedy.html) because I personally think I'm hilarious
> 
> dedicated to stefanzolesky because we started chatting a little about the first part of this au and I was suddenly Inspired
> 
> (this made me late to going out to dinner with my own neighbor, who is not a frat boy but a 60 year old wild woman, but that's okay bc Chris D'Amico is worth it)

Teddy and Pete, for what it's worth, catch on _fast_.

Pete told him to let them know if he had any special needs or requests before he joined the fraternity, and he had been pretty honest that he couldn't handle the emotional stress of hazing on top of some of the _things_ going on in his life.

Teddy had scoffed and started with a pre-prepared speech about how they don't haze because that'd be bad, but Pete had stopped him.

"Do you mind telling us what kind of things are going on?" Pete asked softly, and Chris, God fucking help him, couldn't lie to _that_.

"My dad died recently," he admitted. "Really recently. At, uh... Kind of at the hands of my best friend?"

(It feels weird to call Kick-Ass that, especially when he never even knew his real name, but that's what he'd _been_. He was his only friend in the first place.)

Teddy muttered something that sounded like _'fucking Christ in Hell'_ and got another elbow from Pete for it, but Pete had just... Nodded. Reached out for Chris's hand, but not in a way that Chris would have been judged for _not_ taking it, just, like, offered.

He took it, and Pete's fingers squeezing his kind of made him realize that despite how much he'd talked about it to the police and his caseworker and various other officials, he'd never really... _Talked about it._

"I can't even imagine how hard that must have been on you," Pete said softly. "Now probably isn't the time, but if you ever want to talk about it, you have my number, buddy."

Chris nodded too.

"Thanks. That means a lot," he said, and to his surprise, he wasn't lying.

The rest of the meeting had been standard, with 'Scoonie' giving them the fake papers that had been made up for him in lieu of a background check. The vague details and mostly lack of information on his school life and extracurriculars stood out under a magnifying glass, and Teddy caught on first, even if he didn't know it.

"Jesus, did you exist before last month?" he joked.

Chris paled. He meant to laugh along, or say something like _of course, I just didn't do shit_ , or say _anything_ , and instead found himself looking desperately to Pete.

"Holy shit," he'd muttered. "You're, like, in danger or something, right?"

Chris had finally laughed, strained and nervous, and shrugged.

"'Or something'," he repeated. "My dad was..." An organized crime head? "Important," he said, slowly and carefully in a way he hoped conveyed _you're on the right track but I can't say anything about it_.

Pete, bless him, had understood.

"Shit," he said again. "Yeah, uh... No problem. It's not like we run real background checks, it's mostly just, like, assessing peoples vibes, y'know? And you seem cool."

"Did you know they're like ten bucks each, minimum?" Teddy cut in. "Who has that kind of money?"

_I do,_ Chris thought, but hadn't said anything.

That was... Three weeks ago?

He still hasn't taken Pete up on his offer to talk, and now that the semester has started, he's not sure he'll get the chance to for a little while.

In the meantime, though, Pete makes sure nobody bothers him too badly as a freshman, and Chris maybe contributes to house pizza and Chinese more than everyone else, but he's gone from having one friend who killed his father to having a dozen friends who ask how his day was and invite him to study sessions.  


Teddy and Pete don't mention to anyone that ‘Scoonie’ is some kind of fake identity, and just treat him like a guy who doesn't want to talk about his past. It’s not that unrealistic, anyway.

It's... _Good_. He feels kind of like he _belongs_ for once.

And if Teddy is shirtless at every possible moment, even just for the female attention, it's not like it’s a _bad_ view.

And if every weekend Pete gets drunk and a little handsy, wrapping around Chris's waist on their couch once he's just a little too dizzy to stand, that's good too.

And if he gets this awful urge to pull Pete closer and kiss him, more than on drunk weekend nights but every night, and every day, and pretty much every time he sees him, well...

Okay, that's a problem. It's just not one he's going to address yet.

Delta Psi is the _best_.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can also find me on [tumblr!](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)


End file.
